


Sometimes Life Can Be Amazing

by 4science



Category: petramos - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4science/pseuds/4science
Summary: After JR wins a case, Petra throws her a party.





	Sometimes Life Can Be Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Watching a woman dress can be erotic act, I find. Once the thought of Petra doing so came to mind, I quickly wrote this while I had the energy lol. So please forgive any mistakes made.

It’s morning, early, really early. Pale light filters in through the curtains. There’s a light chill in the air. JR’s foggy, she doesn’t recognise the decor in the bedroom. Finally recognising the colours and furniture. She’s at the hotel. 

JR rolls over. glancing about the room, trying to figure out what had woken her up. Her eyes shut as sleep tries to pull her back. Her body has, what has now become, familiar aches; finger bruises between her thighs and about her breasts. Stinging across her right shoulder blade from Petra’s nails..... she smiles as she savours the sensations as memories from the previous day occupy her thoughts.

The Pullman case was finally over. it had taken months to get here, but Janice had been awarded a nice fat settlement check from the great state of Missouri. There’s nothing good that comes from hearing testimony from people who claim to be experts on burn patterns after taking a three and a half hour course. Janice was railroaded by the state and she had spent seven years in jail as a result.

JR got immense satisfaction at the fact that she had cleared her name, all too aware of the high cost people have paid falling victim to a justice system that takes no care at being careful with its power. 

JR was beyond pleased to enter Petra’s office expecting to share the big news only to find that her girlfriend already knew about it and had planned a little party for her. Her chest swelled, her swagger ramped up to a hundred at the look of pride on Petra’s face,

“ This doesn’t look like something you threw together at an hours notice.....” JR says in between sips of champagne, gesturing at the massive buffet, and gathered friends and colleagues.

“ What if I’d lost the case?” She continued.

“ You’re one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met, you’re a damn good attorney. The ruling was never in question just the timing of the thing.” Petra replied after kissing the corner of JR’s lips. 

She might have her moments of self doubt at being in a relationship with a woman but JR loves that Petra didn’t have any hang ups on showing affection, her girl knows what she wants.

And it’s this thought that leads JR to notice the slight pressure of Petra’s breast against her arm. She glances down and can’t help licking her lips at the sight of creamy flesh flushing before her. 

Honestly, the way Petra dresses herself should be fucking illegal.

Petra leans up and whispers into her ear “ I have a master key you know.” 

They both work extremely hard, get buried in tasks only to look up and startle at the amount of time that has past. So intimacy, unfortunately takes a back seat.

It’s her party, but she honestly couldn’t careless about the guests or the food. Her only concern was about being with her beautiful girlfriend immediately. 

And so, JR found herself waking up in a hotel room she’d never been in before. Petra remembered which rooms weren’t occupied and they’d gone to the nearest one, grabbing handful of flesh along the way whenever they were clear of onlookers. 

The sound of ruffling clothes pulled her from her reverie, Petra was bending at the waist, pulling a curve hugging peach skirt up as she straightened. A mirror was before her, she was getting dressed again probably hoping to sneaking into her room before the girls woke up.

JR loves the colour peach on Petra, and Petra knows this. Dresses in the colour just to please her and JR revels in her attentions. 

Petra reaches behind her and pulls the zipper up, her hands hug her figure as she smooths any wrinkles that form after tucking in her white blouse. 

She’s the picture of decadence. Beauty so intense, it’s jarring, often leaving JR breathless.  
Petra turns to get a profile view of herself, and JR’s eyes start their perusal at her feet. She’s already wearing her heels.  
At some point last night, JR remembers lightly sucking on Petra’s toes while Petra rubbed at her clit with one hand and pulled at her nipple with the other. Flushed, rosy, sweat, slick, soft, skin splayed out before her. A back arched, neck straining as it struggled to contain a scream.

JR’s hand gets back under the covers, clumsily searching for her crotch. Her eyes are on Petra’s chest now when she sees the outlines of aroused nipples pressed tight against her blouse. She looks up and sees Petra staring at her. 

A look of unadulterated desire on Petra’s eyes, and JR exhales a breath at being caught. 

Petra saunters over to her, reaches down and slowly pulls the sheets off of JR.

She reaches down and grasps the back of JR’s knees in order to pull her closer. She drops to her knees. 

 

They never break eye contact, nor say a word to each and JR finally stops stroking herself but only once Petra opens her mouth and takes a long slow lick of her wet pussy. 

 

Sex with Petra is always both too much and not enough. Most of the time, JR is the assertive one. The one who takes, finding pleasure and satisfaction in dominating Petra. There can never be enough pleas of mercy, begging. 

Then there are times like this morning.

When JR is the definition of need. When she can’t help but be vulnerable, weak, exposed, consumed. The only thought in her head is Petra shattering her into a million pieces, in any way  
she wants

 

Petra’s mouth is full of her. 

 

“Please, please, please,” the only thing her mouth can say. 

 

One hand is gripping the sheets, the other full of Petra’s hair. She’s close to sobbing as she feels Petra repeatedly bury her tongue in her cunt. 

 

Petra hums, delighting in destroying her girlfriend. The sound her pussy makes sends JR over the edge. 

 

The last thought JR has before she drifts off to sleep, 

 

she loves the sound of wet pussy,


End file.
